1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical appliances. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an inflatable penis ring that is positioned at the base of the penis for facilitating attachment of various medical devices thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the treatment of problems associated with the penis, treatment devices must somehow be attached to the penis for proper functioning. For example, catheters of various types, condoms and penile erection devices must often be attached to the penis to drain fluids, enhance erections, or the like. There are many attachment devices that have been developed to address these problems. Pertinent examples of such attachment devices are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified attachment devices are considered to disclose an inflatable penis ring structure as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention. Thus, an inflatable penis ring solving the aforementioned problems is desired.